Because You Live
by Blossom Angel92
Summary: esta e a musica do Jesse McCartney, eu tava a ouvi-la e tive esta ideia. o Sasuke volta passado 6 anos e vai ver a sua colega de ekipa, Sakura, sera ke numa cançao ele vai conseguir dizer akilo que nao conseguiu durante este tempo?Sera k ela ainda o ama?


Esta é a minha primeira oneshot, espero que gostem. Estava em casa a escrever outra fic, "Uma Verdadeira História" e estava a ouvir esta musica do Jesse McCartney, a ouvir umas musicas antigas dele, principalmente esta que é a minha preferida, quando isto me veio à mente. Aqui vai:

Because You Live

Tinham passado 6 anos desde que ele se tinha ido embora. E, agora ali estava ele, ao sítio que ele pensou nunca mais voltar, ao único sitio que ele alguma vez havia chamado casa. Ele estava em Konoha.

Ele pára aos portões da Vila, pensando em tudo o que havia lá dentro, tudo o que ele havia desprezado e deixado para trás, a sua casa, os seus amigos, a sua equipa, tudo o que alguém poderia desejar, e ele, por um objectivo que ele agora considerava idiota, havia desprezado. Tudo isso para matar o seu irmão.

Agora que esse objectivo estava cumprido, ele sempre pensou que se iria sentir feliz e completo, nunca tendo pensado no que haveria de fazer a seguir. Agora ali estava ele, completamente sozinho e não estava feliz como ele pensava que iria estar, ele estava vazio.

As únicas coisas que lhe vinham à cabeça eram a sua antiga equipa. O sempre atrasado Kakashi-sensei, o baka do Naruto e, claro, a irritante da Sakura. Por mais defeitos que eles tivessem, eles tornaram-se a sua família. Família da qual ele sentia muitas saudades e pensou durante estes anos todos que esteve fora, apesar de ele nunca admitir em voz alta ele precisava deles.

Precisava do seu "pai adoptivo" Kakashi, do seu irmão Naruto e da sua irmã Sakura. Certo? Não. Ele precisava sem dúvida de um pai e de um irmão, mas não de uma irmã, já que a Sakura, nos seus sonhos nunca aparecia como sua irmã, mas sim como sua mulher, a mulher que ele amava com todo o coração. O principal motivo pelo qual ele havia regressado. Ele amava-a, amava-a com todo o seu coração. E ele estava disposto a sacrificar tudo por ela, como ela sacrificou tudo por ele há tantos anos atrás.

Ele entra facilmente pelos portões de Konoha e pelos seus guardas e dirige-se para o único sítio que ele tinha em mente desde que terminou a sua vingança, ele dirige-se para casa dela. Da sua flor de cerejeira. Ao chegar lá, ele repara que as luzes estão apagadas, o que significa que ela estava a dormir, e assim dirige-se à janela do quarto dela. Vendo que esta se encontra destrancada ele entra no quarto, tendo os seus olhos focado uma figura deitada na cama a dormir profundamente.

A primeira coisa que o Sasuke pensou foi que ela estava linda, parecia um anjo a dormir, agora com 18 anos, o lençol mostrava todas as curvas que ela tinha, mostrando que era uma mulher muito bonita, e que por sua vez deveria ter muitos fãs, já que ela era uma das melhores, se não mesmo a melhor médica-nin e kunoichi de Konoha.

Esse pensamento fez com que ele tremesse de cima a baixo, ela poderia estar envolvida com outro homem. Apesar de não saber a resposta a essa pergunta ele aproxima-se lentamente da cama da Sakura e senta-se na beira da mesma enquanto a sua mão passeava no cabelo macio dela, e aí o Sasuke começa a cantar baixinho, com uma voz muito doce que nem ele próprio conhecia, pois esta voz era do coração, e esta canção dizia tudo o que ele não conseguia dizer, mas o coração sentia:

"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

Its the end of the world in my mind

Then your choice pulls me back

Like a wake-up call

Ive been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldnt see that it was right there

But now I know, what I didnt know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live girl

My world…

Has twice many stars in the sky

Its all right. I survive. Im alive again

cause of you, made it through every

Storm

What is life? Whats the use?

If youre killing time

Im so glad that I found an angel

Someone who…

Was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live girl

My world…

Because you live… I live

Because you live, theres a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what youre given me

Always…

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live girl

My world…

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live girl

My world

Has everything I need to survive

Because you live… I live I live"

Quando ele acaba, ele fica surpreso pela canção que havia acabado de cantar, até que houve uma voz doce dizer.

- Eu também não sei viver sem ti Sasuke-kun. – diz a Sakura calmamente. Já o Sasuke assusta-se e salta para trás, apenas para ver a Sakura sentar-se calmamente na sua cama olhando para ele.

- Sakura, há quanto tempo é que estas acordada? – pergunta com medo que ela tivesse ouvido a musica que ele havia acabado de cantar, não é que isso fosse muito importante, ele amava-a e essa canção era a prova disso e ele mais tarde ou mais cedo ele iria dizer-lhe, ele só não queria que isso lhe estragasse a reputação.

- Sasuke-kun, achas mesmo que eu era burra o suficiente para deixar a janela aberta durante a noite? – pergunta olhando para a expressão confusa dele ele, prosseguindo. – Como médica-nin eu tenho uma grande sensibilidade no que diz respeito ao chakra, e a partir do momento em que tu puseste um pé em Konoha eu soube que estavas de volta. Depois senti o teu chakra vir para aqui e abri a janela para ver o que fazias. Acho que isto respondeu à tua outra pergunta, não?

- Então, tu estavas acordada o tempo todo. – perguntou, dando o ênfase de pergunta.

- Hai. – respondeu ela a sorrir, como nunca mais havia sorrido desde que ele a havia deixado. – Sasuke-kun, aquilo que tu disseste na canção é mesmo verdade? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Porquê, não acreditas que seja? – perguntou testando-a.

- É que eu fui sempre tão irritante que não sei o que pensar. – diz respondendo há pergunta.

- Porque é que dizes que eras irritante? – pergunta ele, enquanto esta fazia sinal para ele se sentar no mesmo local de onde havia saído ao ouvir a sua voz. Este relutantemente sentou-se enquanto falava nunca deixando os seus olhos desviarem-se um só milímetro daquelas esmeraldas verdes.

- Porque tu o dizias, não te lembras? – pergunta com uma voz doce e calma.

- Eu dizia que tu eras irritante pois eu não sabia como lidar contigo. – explica ele, enquanto ela fazia uma cara que transparecia a confusão dela. Ele ao ver que tinha de ser mais

específico inspira longamente enquanto na sua cabeça só passava uma coisa, "acho que vou ter de dizer directamente. Que se lixe a minha reputação". – Eu não sabia lidar contigo, porque eu não sabia e não sei lidar com as emoções, ou seja, com os sentimentos, enquanto tu sabes e sempre soubeste e nunca tiveste problemas em admitir aquilo que sentias. Esse era o meu problema. – explica ele, enquanto olhava para o chão, pois para ele ainda era muito embaraçoso dizer aquilo.

- Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun. – diz ela levantando o queixo dele com o seu polegar.

Este, olhando para os olhos dela percebeu que com ela ele não precisava de dizer tudo, pois ela percebia tudo com aquelas esmeraldas verdes, lia a sua mente como um livro aberto. No rosto dela estava um sorriso. Um sorriso que ela não tinha há 6 anos, desde que ele se foi embora, pois quando isso aconteceu ela perdeu a vontade de sorrir, mas agora isso não interessava mais, ele estava de volta e tinha acabado de lhe dizer que a amava. O seu maior e impossível sonho havia-se tornado realidade e desta vez ela não iria deixar que esse sonho não acabasse.

- Ainda bem, pois eu não tinha intenções de te deixar, tu és minha e não há nada que tu possas fazer para o evitar. – responde ele aproximando a sua cara da dela.

- Óptimo, traz as algemas que eu sou tua prisioneira. – diz rindo-se. – eu não fazia intenções de te deixar ir, eu amo-te, lembras-te?

- O que é que tu achas essas palavras irritantes não me saem da cabeça. – diz ele lembrando-se do ocorrido de há 6 anos atrás quando ia deixar a Vila, "Eu amo-te mais do que tudo no mundo.".

- Ainda bem assim não preciso de voltar a dizê-las. – diz aproximando a sua cara da dele.

- Óptimo. – retorquiu antes de juntar os seus lábios aos dela. O sabor era excelente, sabia a cerejas, tal como o seu cheiro que caracteriza o seu nome.

Ao separarem-se, após um bom tempo, esmeraldas e ónixes olham umas para as outras com tantos sentimentos que não podiam ser descritos por meras palavras, apenas pelo olhar, e só eles é que se compreendiam assim, não precisava de haver mais nada, só eles. Após algum tempo a olharem-se, ela pergunta:

- Vais ter com a Hokage?

- Vou, mas só amanhã, hoje tenho coisas melhores para fazer. – diz com um olhar malévolo no olhar.

- Ai sim? – diz tendo o mesmo brilho no olhar.

- Sim. - responde ele curvando-se para a frente, ficando cada vez mais perto da sua cara, mas acima de tudo dos seus lábios.

- Então, vamos aproveitar. – diz, finalmente unindo finalmente os seus lábios.

Nessa noite, eles amaram-se, como se compensassem os 6 anos que tiveram separados, pois amanhã iria começar outro dia, mas desde que eles estivessem juntos e tivessem o seu amor para os unir, nada nem ninguém os iria separar, isso eles não iriam deixar.

**Fim**

Então gostaram, eu ainda tenho a outra fic para fazer, "A Verdadeira História", mas tinha isto na cabeça e não saia por isso aqui está.

Em relação à outra, com o fim do 2º período, vou por mais capítulos, dêem uma vista de olhos nesta e na outra fic, mas acima de tudo, reviews! Please kissus e até uma próxima.


End file.
